User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/*Admins* Sharing Our Ideas
Hi all you lovely people! Your friendly neighbourhood admin team here! The three of us have finally gotten to discussing what we would like to start doing on the wiki, and we just wanted to share all of our ideas with you! Topic 1: Cleanup We will be getting rid of unneeded categories, deleting stolen characters and art, and thinning down on skeleton pages. Skeleton pages will not be deleted right away. We plan on leaving a comment on these pages to notify the owners and give them a week or two to edit the pages before we remove them. We want to ensure that we schedule our cleanup for times during the day where there is not much user activity, so as not to drown your guys’ activity! If you guys have noticed when there seems to be less activity for yourselves or others, then let us know! Also, since there are so many character pages, we would love to get some help with the categorization process! If you would like to help out with the category cleanup, then please drop us a message! We would simply ask you guys to put “edited with admin permission” in the summary when you edit someone else’s page. We’ll be sure to make another journal when we’re ready to start cleanup, so you guys know exactly what categories are staying and going and what the process will look like! Topic 2: Rules Page The most important part of making sure that new users know how our wiki operates! We are slowly but surely starting to work at putting a rules page together. We have started to go through old admin announcements about rules to maintain some consistency, and will also be adding some new rules as well, just to keep everything neat and tidy. If there are any rules that you want to be sure to see on the page, then do not hesitate to share! Topic 3: OTMs That’s right, dear users! The long-missed “Character of the Month” contest is coming back soon! And since so many people have wanted it for so long, we’re going to be introducing the “Ship of the Month” contest as well! It’s probably rather late to start these contests for February, but we’ll surely have winners for March! We’ll probably do it through posting a comment with your votes on a page on the wiki. We also hope to encourage voting for the characters of active users, just so the winning users are around to enjoy the praise of their character. We will also probably have a rule where the same user cannot win two months in a row (but can of course win again after that), just so more users get the chance to have their character chosen! More details to come when we’re ready to start up voting! Topic 4: Birthdays A new idea we had that might be fun to introduce would be to feature wiki user birthdays? We were thinking that, if users would like their birthdays featured and are comfortable with sharing their birthdates, on the front page we could feature all the users who have a birthday for each month, as well as whose birthdays are coming up for the next month. We thought it might be a nice community gesture to wish users a happy birthday on their special days! Let us know if you like this idea or not! Topic 5: Discord? Another thing that we were thinking of doing was making a Discord chat for the wiki. Discord can be nice since it gives the ability to scroll back through a conversation, so if you guys have ideas you want to share, or topics you want to talk about, then everyone will be able to see them! But, of course, we wouldn’t want to exclude anyone who might not have a Discord account. So, what do you all think? Would you like to see a Monster High Fandom Wiki Discord Chat? Well, that is most of our ideas for now! Please, let us know what you think! And if you have any ideas that you’d like to share with us, do let us know! Category:Blog posts